National Treasure 3?
by Art and Soul
Summary: Aiko Chance and her sister Tenshi get the shock of a lifetime when, for reasons previously unknown, the National Treasure trio shows up at their front...door...and need the younger girl's locket. T for safety/paranoia. On Hiatus/cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure (one or two, sadly) and any historical paragraphs seen in this story are fictional. I don't own anything else you may recognize, such as Chanel, Ratchet and Clank, or Star Trek.**

**A/N: I got a bit bored with writing anime fics, so I'mma post this National Treasure fic I wrote several months ago… :3 Review!**

* * *

><p>"Ben, we've camped out in this library for hours, can I at least go to the science-fiction section?" Riley Poole whined tiredly.<p>

"Alright, Riley, go on. Go," The older man said, waving his hand and not breaking his concentration on the library book titled _Hidden Historic Treasures_ in front of him.

Riley took off as soon as the words processed, and Abigail Chase-Gates chuckled.

"Why, again, is he here?" She questioned.

"If we run into technical difficulties, who better to fix them than Riley Poole? Besides, I'm not going to send him back to his windowless cubicle…ah," Ben muttered when he came across a paragraph that read:

"_Ronald Reagan's wife, Nancy Davis, owned a particularly famous necklace known for centuries in several countries, predominantly in Japan and North America. The necklace, through legend, was supposedly the most treasured possession (other than her flute, Suteki) of the wife of Godaime Daimyo (Fifth Feudal Lord) of Japan. The wife's name was Itami Yuki. The picture below is of the locket, and the picture next to it is Yuki."_

A silver, oval locket engraved with several small diamonds and equally-white jewels surrounded a large, oval amethyst, that was a lovely shade of deep violet.

The picture of Yuki contained a very, very pale Japanese woman in a white kimono. She had long, raven-colored hair, and was playing a long, red flute, with a fob* attached to the end. The picture showed that the woman had almost a luminescent glow around her… **(A/N: A fob is the thing sometimes attached to a pocket watch. I'm guessing it applies to flutes, too.)**

"_Nancy apparently had the amethyst engraved, because now there is an 'R' on the front of the jewel. Even more surprising, Nancy apparently bought it at a yard sale! Though when the First Lady died, the necklace was sold to a miss Marion Ravenwood and eventually lost. It's said, though, that Marion put a clue on its whereabouts inside of the locket and welded it shut!"_

Ben's brow furrowed slightly, and at that moment, Riley returned with an armful of books on aliens and other assorted conspiracies.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Yes, actually…here, look…" Ben said, pushing the book to Riley and Abigail.

"Oh, cool! Does this mean we're going to Japan, Ben?" Riley asked excitedly, nearly dropping his books.

"No…we're going to track down this Marion Ravenwood…or their descendants," Ben replied.

A girl with brown hair and eyes, no older than sixteen, sauntered toward them in her library uniform; a black pleated skirt and a white business shirt with a red tie.

"Ben, the library's closing soon…I see you found a book," The girl said.

"Yeah…is there, by any chance, any way that I could keep this book for more than the one-week deadline?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, sure! I can hack the system. Just bring it back when you're done," The girl said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Lauren…say hi to Amanda for us, how is she?" Abigail said.

"Amanda's fine, her and Risu are doin' great! They had a small rough patch but it's all in the past, y'know?" Lauren replied.

Abigail nodded, smiling and glancing at Ben quickly before resuming small chat and then exchanging goodbyes.

"Hey, wait!" Lauren called, running after them as they walked through the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"I forgot to give you guys my phone number if you ever need information or help! And…Riley, you forgot one of your books," Lauren added, handing the bespectacled geek a _Star Trek_ novel.

"Thanks," Riley said, flipping through it excitedly, when out fluttered a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Abigail asked, picking the paper up and reading its crossed-out writing:

_If this book is found, please return to:_

**_Aiko R. Chance  
><em>****_865-920-6384 :3_**

"Hmm…I wonder…" Ben muttered, taking out his cell phone.

"Ben, this is an 865 number…this Aiko person is probably asleep by now," Lauren said, letting out a yawn herself, and looking at her watch that read 11:46 PM.

Ben sighed, nodded and pocketed the slip of paper.

"I wonder if this Aiko person knows about my book…" Riley thought out loud, earning a pat on the head from Lauren.

"Unlikely," She said sweetly, and ran inside, laughing maniacally, before Riley could retort.

Riley just pouted.

"Well, I guess this means another adventure…"

"I'm in!" Riley and Abigail chimed simultaneously, and the trio took off to Tennessee, where the 865 number was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>It was just an average summer day for the two girls, Aiko and Tenshi.<br>The sun was blazing; they were in their tree house/loft, just hanging out.  
>Tenshi sat near an open window, reading a few magazines and attempting to tan more than she already was.<br>Aiko scoffed when she saw this and sat to play _Ratchet & Clank Future: a Crack in Time _eagerly, flipping her blue-and-purple-tipped black hair out of her face.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep being a couch potato. Those cookies don't help either," Tenshi said boredly, blowing a gum bubble and popping it again, and glaring affectionately at her sister through Chanel sunglasses.

"Just cuz you're all fashion-ish and stuff doesn't mean I have to be. Either way, you know I'm a twig and nothing will change that…Jump, _JUMP_!" The younger of the two shouted at the TV screen and finally, the virtual character Ratchet jumped; she rewarded herself with a chocolate chip cookie.

Tenshi sighed, tucking her blond hair behind one ear and going back to her magazine.

Their "loft" was spacious and two-storied, and where Tenshi was sitting there was a floor-to-ceiling sliding glass door that leads onto a panel with a rope ladder and "spotlight" (A large flashlight duct-taped to a post).  
>Aiko sat on the carpet in front of a 32-inch TV with a PS3, and Wii; they had beds up there, Tenshi's hung from the ceiling by several cables and Aiko's was a net attached to the high ceiling, near a fan.<br>A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, and posters of things ranging from magazine clippings of purses, boys and jewelry to assorted videogame characters and anime drawings.  
>The floor above them was the kitchen, bathroom and a room filled with tinkering objects that whirred and jingled.<br>There was a silver plant growing in the corner, growing a strange silver fruit that looked like miniature apples all clumped together like grapes.  
>There were paintings, DVDs, videogames, a pair of kimonos, a few hand-fans, and a large pile of soft, fluffy pillows ranging from plushy and yellow to fuzzy and black.<p>

"Okay, what's the deal?" Aiko sighed, pausing her game and turning toward Tenshi, who was now attempting to hug her sister while the younger attempted to keep from the affection and play games at the same time; it's not easy.

"I'm bored," Tenshi whined, hinting at a DVD player.

"National Treasure," Aiko muttered tiredly, more a statement than a question, and before her sister could reply, she popped the disc into the player and hit 'play'.

The two sisters watched, hissed at Ian, cheered for Ben, and Aiko laughed at Riley's immaturity and sarcasm.  
>Eventually the movie ended and the sisters went to sleep, and the next day, at about 7:30, they heard a loud chime.<br>Aiko squirmed slightly and yawned, then climbing down her net-bed and ambling toward the sliding glass door.  
>She nearly fell over the railing when she saw who it was.<p>

"TEENNNSHIIII!" She whisper-screamed, for shock knocked her voice right out of her; she took off back into the loft and pounced on her sister.

Meanwhile, the people on Earth stood, confused at her strange behavior.

"I told you that they'd recognize me, I wrote a book," The youngest of the three, a boy with glasses said.

"Yeah, a book that no one reads." The blonde woman retorted casually.

The last of the three simply stood there, rubbing his chin in a gesture of thinking.  
>Suddenly a thin rope ladder fell, nearly hitting the bespectacled man on the head, and another rope followed.<p>

"M'comin' down!" A feminine voice shouted, slurring slightly, and down slid Aiko, wearing her black tank top and jean shorts, and brown leather fingerless gloves that protected her from rope burn.

She fixed her white-rimmed glasses and waited timidly for her blond sister, who climbed down the rope ladder quickly.

"Uh, hi! I'm Tenshi Chance, and this is Aiko, my little sister…"

Aiko waved from her hiding place of behind Tenshi, and the older-looking man spoke.

"Benjamin Gates, at your service."

"I'm Abigail Chase." The girl spoke up.

The guy with the glasses smirked again and spoke.

"I'm Riley Poole. It's nice to meet you," He said.

And that's when Aiko fainted.

* * *

><p>Aiko awakened an hour later, back in the loft with two pairs of blue eyes staring at her; one was Abigail's, and the other was Riley's.<p>

"Are you okay?" Abby asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…but how are you guys here? I thought—MMPH!"

Aiko found a tan hand over her mouth quicker than you could say moo.

"Aha, what Ai meant to say was that we haven't seen you around, are you new here?" Tenshi said nervously.

Ben eyed her suspiciously while Riley went for the pizza the group had apparently ordered while Aiko was KO-ed.

"…Yes, we are. Do you girls, by any chance, have a locket with little silver clips around an amethyst with the letter 'R' engraved in it?" Ben asked.

"Oh, yeah! Aiko's favorite locket!" Tenshi said, and poked Aiko, who was busy conversing with Riley about nerd stuff over pizza.

"What? I'm eating!" The raven-haired girl said angrily, holding a slice of the pizza in her hand.

"Gimme your locket," Tenshi announced, and Aiko grunted and unclipped it, handing the locket to her sister irritably.

"Could you ever open it?" Ben asked when Tenshi handed it to him.

"No, actually…we've tried everything from pliers to a hammer…it's virtually indestructible." Aiko piped in from where she sat.

"Oh, really? Have you tried the Riley way?" Riley asked smugly.

"What's that, talking it to death, therefore it'll open?" Aiko replied nonchalantly, fixing her glasses again.

Riley shot her a glare and sighed, "No, kill it with fire!"

And….cue group facepalm.  
>Either way, Aiko and Tenshi found a flamethrower in a pile of random objects Aiko used to invent things, and Aiko precisely torched the rusted lock.<br>After a moment, it snapped open to reveal a slip of yellowed paper.

Tenshi picked it up and it read:

"**_A people free to choose will always choose peace_."**

**Find this true although you may,**

**This statement might be leading you astray.**

**Is it fame or fortune for which you long?**

**Or the splendor of Suteki's song?**

**No matter the cause, whatever the find**

**You're looking with no map, **

**Searching, blind**

Aiko's face lit up when the first nine words left Tenshi's mouth and she nearly attacked the paper.

"The first line's a Ronald Reagan quote! Ah, he was the best president ever~!" She sighed happily.

"You like history?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, it's almost as great as anime!"

"Oh yeah! Anime rocks!" Riley said, and the nerds began an animated conversation about…well, anime!

The group sat, conversing about how the quote related to any sort of location.

"Maybe it's talking about the Tuckaleechee Caverns, it has a room with no lights, it's darker than black. That would lead the reader to search blindly, as it were," Tenshi supposed.

"That's a good idea, we'll keep that on our to-do list…" Ben muttered approvingly.

"Searching with no map…guide, plan, atlas, plot…two of those are schemes…no scheme means no blueprint or building instructions…naturally there. It has to be the caverns," Aiko thought out loud.

"Okay then, we'll go first thing tomorrow," Ben said officially.

"But Ben, we don't have anywhere to stay!" Riley announced, before quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"What do you mean, _nowhere to stay_, Riley? We put you in charge of booking a hotel," Abigail said, with a quiet tone that spelled out Riley's impending doom.

"I d-did! T-they called before when w-we were on the jet, and left a voicemail s-saying th-that they had a c-celebrity staying l-longer than expected," Riley explained quickly, stuttering quite a bit.

"You guys can stay here if you don't mind sleeping on nets and pillows, or suspended by cables…" Aiko said quietly, and Riley looked at her with a 'thanks-for-saving-my-butt' look.

"We'd hate to impose," Abigail said kindly.

"No, we insist, you came all this way and because Riley messed up you have nowhere to stay," Tenshi said, smiling warmly, and Riley pouted.

"Oh, alright…" Ben said finally, and Aiko grinned sleepily.

"I'mma go sleep now…Tenshi, tell 'em our rules…" The raven-haired woman yawned, heading upstairs and changing into a black, green and white pajama set and crawling up the net, making it halfway before just clinging to the net and nodding off right there.

"Okay then…well, she's right. There's a few rules we have…one, don't steal anything and two, if you're an early riser, please don't be loud when you wake up. There's a big pile of cushions and pillows and blankets upstairs, so you and Abby can stay there, Ben… hmm…" Tenshi said, when a deviously devious thought popped into her head, and she grinned evilly, letting out a tee-hee, before…

"Riley, you're staying on the net bed with Aiko~!"

* * *

><p>Aiko was awoken by the scent of fluffy chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon, but she refused to open her eyes.<br>The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't half-way up the net ladder, no; she was lying on her side.  
>The second thing she noticed was the shift in weight, not for her own but for another's, and the scent of a soft cologne that tickled her nose.<br>She opened her eyes to reveal dark hair, ridiculously blue eyes and a very large, very red blush crossing the object's face.

Riley was next to her!

This was a dream come true for the young heroine, but she questioned immediately why he was in her net-bed.  
>As she thought, she could feel a blush mixing with the red crisscrossed marks that, unbeknownst to her, were already on her cheeks, nose and forehead.<p>

"Uh…I—you—bed—Tenshi—confusion—hotel—failed—celebrities—potato!" Riley stuttered out, and Aiko giggled a bit, very nervously, and rolled off the bed and onto the ladder.

"I smell BACON!" Aiko said in a creeper voice, and sauntered toward the table happily.

"Oh, please tell me there was no midnight fun yet," Tenshi said worriedly, grabbing Aiko by the shoulders.

Aiko turned a shade of red as bright as the cherry on top of her French toast and she made an indignant noise, and she sat, poking at her toast with her fork.  
>Riley sat next to her, and Tenshi decided to make the silence more awkward.<p>

"At least you can say you slept with him~!"

Aiko nearly collapsed into her toast and jumped up, redder than before, and took off to her closet and put on a red t-shirt and jeans.

XxXxXx

**Yes, my best friend/sister DOES act and talk like that.  
><strong>**All the time…**

**HELP. ME. :U**

**Really though!  
><strong>**Even though it's particularily short…  
><strong>**Very interesting, da?  
><strong>**In spite of the pervy comments made by Tenshi…  
><strong>**Eventually there will be adorable fluffy romance~!  
><strong>**When that happens, Aiko will threaten me with a piñata and a hat…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating, woohoo!  
><strong>**Okay, so I don't own National Treasure.  
><strong>**There's a brief, kind of gross scene, but it almost happened when I went to the caverns for real.  
><strong>**Also, I don't own Batman, nor the small mention of Hetalia, an awesome anime by a guy named Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>**Well, technically, Prussia isn't a character—it's a Germanic country that "dissolved" some time during the World Wars.  
><strong>**I realize this geeky cameo may or may not lose me a few readers, but it's my story, and I'm doing whatever the heck I feel like with it.**

**Have a nice day. :)**

* * *

><p>The group drove for about an hour.<br>The ride there was pretty quiet, all except Riley's complaining…  
>Aiko stared out the backseat window where she was (begrudgingly) placed next to Riley.<br>She stared out said window and watched the world blur by, black sunglasses on her face, and listening to some random J-rock.** (A/N: Japanese rock. :D)  
><strong>After nearly 60 minutes of Riley's whining, they arrived at Tuckaleechee caverns.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there aren't any tours today," The woman at the counter said when Ben asked.

"This is an important investigation, ma'am. We're with the Knoxville Police," Aiko said seriously, flashing a (fake) badge.

The woman looked startled for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, but please stay along the guidelines…" She said.

They had to explore the caves themselves, and Aiko and Riley cracked several Batman jokes.  
>Then, they got to optical illusion part of the caves…it was a large cavern room.<br>The illusion was, the cave looked about…maybe 15 feet across, at the most—but no.  
>The cave was actually around 200 feet across, and if you threw a rock, it'd look like you just kind of dropped it.<br>You also couldn't see the bottom of the cavern, and that in itself was pretty intimidating…

Not for Aiko and Tenshi.

They stood and stared, leaning practically over the guardrails of the place.  
>Aiko giggled and stared into the black abyss, thinking of how fun it'd be to throw her enemies into the inky darkness…<br>Then, Riley tapped her shoulder, and she nearly fell into the cavern herself.  
>She let out a squeal and was balanced, near-perfectly, on her stomach.<p>

"R-Riley, if I die, I s-swear I'm going t-to KILL YOU!" Aiko squeaked out, barely risking a breath of air to cause the balance disruption.

She felt a sudden jerk at her feet, and realized she was being pulled backwards, and soon enough, tackling the aforementioned nerd (and Tenshi.)

"Alright then…so, let's get to exploring!" With that, the black-haired girl scrambled toward a large on/off switch attached to red, black and blue cables, and pulling it downward.

A high-pitched scream filled everyone's ears.

"Tenshi/Aiko/Abigail, it's okay!" Aiko, Abigail and Ben shouted simultaneously.

"…T-that was me…" Riley announced quietly, and a loud laughter (belonging to Aiko) filled the caverns.

"Okay then…everyone turn your flashlights on. We're probably looking for some hidden object, so keep your eyes sharp," Ben announced in that calm voice of his.

Aiko pulled out her small, dark-grey flashlight and turned it on, pointing it at the ceiling so no one would go blind…  
>Then she noticed the effect it had on dust.<p>

"_Oh mein Gott_!" She yelled in German, "It looks like a light saber!"

Riley smirked and turned his flashlight on as well, and the two dorks began dueling.  
>Riley imitated Darth Vader by cupping his hand around his mouth and breathing heavily.<p>

"Luke, I am your father!" He shouted.

Aiko paused, mid-swing, and smirked.

"That's a bit awkward, considering I'm not Luke, I'm a flying mint bunny~!" She sang, and her strange statement worked in its purpose of distracting the adorkable man—she got in a "fatal wound".

Riley feigned death.

"Yes, I am awesome! Fear my awesome powers! Bow down und cry~" Aiko said slyly, mimicking one of her all-time favorite anime character's unusual Germanic accent.

"Haha! Prussia, right?" Riley guessed, and Aiko nodded, giggling when Riley clapped a hand over his mouth.  
>Aiko had a reason to giggle, too, because Prussia was from Hetalia, a show practically <em>made <em>for rabid Yaoi fangirls…and normal fangirls.  
>Aiko personally disliked Yaoi—she never "saw the appeal of two guys making out" and thought it was "kind of creepy."<br>Hearing Riley practically admit that he watches Hetalia amused Aiko greatly.

"If you two are done having the battle of the century, would you mind helping the rest of us look for our humble clue?" Tenshi deadpanned, trying to hide her smiles.

"But I'm awesome!" Aiko whined.

"No you're not, dude, don't lie." Tenshi deadpanned once more, but this time she let her smirk go.

Aiko pouted, and Riley did too.  
>Apparently they were likeminded, as well as nerdy…<p>

"I found something!" Aiko rushed out after a minute, and everyone looked around.

Where was she?  
>Finally Ben pointed out she was on the other side of the cavern.<p>

"Dudes, it's seriously awesome over here! But…it's so far away…_oh mein Gott_, what's this?" Aiko shouted, holding up several slips of paper—and a small, leather case.

"Bring it over here!" Ben shouted, and it came to Aiko as a whisper, as she began the very risky trek over the dirt.

…

And suddenly, she fell.

"AIKO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I AM DONE. MUAHAHAH!<br>****No, I'm not ending the chapter here, that'd be evil…nyu!  
><strong>**It is Tenshi's point of view from here til I say so, though. :3  
><strong>**From this point on, the chapter will be kind of gross…ish.**

* * *

><p>I could only watch as my sister fell into the depths of the unknown, and when I heard a sickening SPLAT, I was positive she was dead.<br>No…not my sister…not Aiko.  
>She had such a promising future…someone out there loved her, and…no!<p>

Suddenly…

"HEY GUYS! THERE'S A TON OF BAT _SCHEISSE_ DOWN HERE…YUCK! _HELP_!"

I facepalmed, and when my hand hit my face, it felt warm and wet…I was crying?  
>Apparently so…hah…<br>After a minute, Ben had managed to pull a bungee-chord from a bag he'd brought along—for emergencies, he'd claimed before.  
>I guess he foresaw the possibility of one of the group falling into a pit or something…<br>And they sent none other than Riley himself to fetch the poor girl I've known all my life.

"B-but why do I have to go?" The nerd demanded, his voice breaking slightly—Ehehe, it was actually pretty comical now that I know my sister's okay…smelly, maybe, but okay.

"Because, you're always whining about being bored. Now come here, you need to be strapped onto the chord."

I watched as Riley "jumped" (was pushed, cough) off of the guardrail by Abigail…and myself.

* * *

><p>Aiko's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I had let myself fall.<br>Figuring that this was all going to be over when I hit that cold cave floor…I just shut my eyes, and maybe a few tears slipped through them, but I didn't care…

SPLAT.

…

OH.  
>MY.<br>DEAR.  
>LORD.<br>IN.  
>HEAVEN.<p>

_VERDAMMT!  
><em>IT'S BAT_ SCHEISSE_! **(A/N: She's cussing in German. Don't look it up, kay? :P)**

I called out to the rest of the group, and sighed, waiting in the pitch-black for help.  
>After a minute, I heard commotion, and suddenly was bowled over.<p>

"_OH MEIN GOTT!_" I shouted, in German, thankfully landing on cold, hard cave instead of bat poo.

"S-sorry!" The offending object squeaked, and I determined that it was…Riley.

"Just get off of me, _dummkopf_!" I shouted, irritated. **(Dummkopf = idiot, fool, etc.)**

He did so, and proceeded to turn a flashlight on.  
>I looked around, and there was a lot less guano than I thought there'd be…<br>I went and gathered the clue paper thingies up.  
>Riley waved me over to him, and I walked over, cautiously.<br>Before either one of us said anything, he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist—I squeaked, and suddenly I feel lightheaded…

"Y-you—?"

"Pull us up, guys!" Riley shouted, and then I figured it all out.

Of course, the bungee chord springing upward kind of helped my train of thought along.  
>Yet, somehow, the evil overlords of fate decided to mess with my emotions yet again, by having Riley be used as a cushion.<br>I immediately scrambled off of the red-faced nerd.

"Tomatoes!" I shouted, scrambling away from everyone…

* * *

><p>Later<br>No one POV

* * *

><p>Everyone was back at the tree house loft, and Aiko had immediately retreated to the shower.<br>Ben picked up one of the yellowed pieces of paper carefully, and began reading it.

_These papers will lead you off your trail_

_Choose wisely, and hope you will prevail._

Riley picked one up as well.

_Save your breath, you weird old being_

_Disappointment is all you'll be seeing._

Abigail joined the letter-party.

_Seeing is believing, is it not?_

_This clue will lead you to where it's rather hot._

Tenshi picked the last note up.

_This clue is the truth_

_Leading you to your treasure_

_Please spend it wisely._

They discussed the possibilities of the notes…Riley's was obviously the fake note.

"Well, that's depressing," Riley said flatly, resting his head on his hands.

"Yeah…well, maybe these clues are all fake," Abigail offered.

"No, that'd mean this is all fake…" Tenshi muttered.

"Maybe the last clues are supposed to be used together…rather hot would mean a volcano…but there's something about this note…" Ben waved Tenshi's note around slightly, "…That stumps me. The others are written in rhyming poetry, but this one…it just seems all jumbled on there…why?"

"You really don't know about haiku, do you, Mr. Gates?" A voice rang from the stairway.

Everyone looked over to the now-cleaned (and strawberry & almond milk-scented) Aiko, who stood, drying her hair.  
>She'd also put on a green tank-top with black Japanese symbols on it, and a pair of black cargo-shorts, and for some reason she had bandages around her ankles and forearms.<br>Riley's eyes widened a bit, and Aiko smirked when she noticed the faint pink tingeing his cheeks, which only made it worse on the poor geek's part.  
>The girl sauntered into the kitchen, getting herself some lemonade.<p>

"Well, I'd be very happy to learn, Ms. Chance." Ben retorted calmly.

"See, Haiku is Japanese poetry. Three lines, usually not rhyming, are written down, and proper Haiku uses five on the first line, seven on the second, and five again on the third. Guessing by the clues, it's referring to a volcano, and the Haiku is most likely referring to Japan, which makes selection of fiery doom much easier. Y'see, there are a few volcanoes in Japan, but what's the biggest?" Aiko went on, leaning over the granite countertop, that mischievous smirk still streaking her face.

"Mount Fuji!" Abigail said.

"…Well, Riley, it looks like we're going to Japan after all." Ben stated with a slight smile.

Riley squealed with delight (SO MANRY!) but Aiko's drowned his out.

"AH, WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN! I'll get my cosplay!" She squealed and took off upstairs to begin packing.

Tenshi facepalmed, Abigail laughed, and Ben smiled.  
>Riley was being nerdy again…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter two is finally up!<br>*****Sunglasses up* …To Japan…  
><strong>**Muhahaha!  
><strong>**Aiko will be having fangirl spasms!  
><strong>**There will be more anime mentions, in honor of Japan!**

**WE LOVE YOU KIKU! :D *shot***


End file.
